There is a broad array of choices in lighting products, and it can be difficult and time-consuming for a consumer to identify the best option. Further, if a consumer installs a light that winds up being less than optimal, or if the consumer makes changes to an installed light's environment that render the light less appropriate, there is little choice with standard lighting products but to remove a complete lighting apparatus and replace it with a new one. While there are some modular lighting systems that allow for subsidiary modules to be custom-selected by a user and that have parts which can be changed without replacing an entire apparatus, they use proprietary connections.
Light receptacles are also often positioned in places where a user might wish to employ other items instead of or in addition to lighting such as a wireless communication node (e.g., Wi-Fi), speakers, cameras, or sensors. In order to drive down costs, however, LED light manufacturers have largely standardized light tubes and circuit boards in ways that have limited possible additional features (as well as service life). While some products are available that allow electricity from a conventional light receptacle to be used to power such items, they do not provide a seamless solution that includes lighting and allows a consumer to readily undertake post-installation replacement of parts of an apparatus including with a variety of non-lighting items.